Littlefoot's Adventures of The Three Musketeers
Littlefoot's Adventures of The Three Musketeers is the first Land Before Time/Mickey Mouse crossover planned to be made by Daniel Esposito. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Littlefoot and his friends (along with Ash, SpongeBob, Taran, and their friends) take a time-travel vacation to France and reunite with their old friends Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, and Goofy as they become musketeers and rescue Princess Minnie from Captain Pete, the Beagle Boys, the Bowser family, Dr. Facilier, Plankton, The Grand Duke of Owls, Oogie Boogie, Shere Khan, Makunga, Ozzy, Strut, Ichy, Dil, Cassidy, Butch, and The Crime Empire. Trivia *The Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Kronk Pepikrankenitz, Zhane, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Baloo, Bagheera, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagscar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), Chanticleer, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Jack Skellington, Zero, Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Zini, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url, Bowser, Mistress Nine, Bowser Jr., Azula, Sheldon J. Plankton, Creeper, Dr. Facilier, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Oogie Boogie, Shere Khan, Makunga, Ozzy and Strut, Ichy and Dil, Team Rocket (Cassidy and Butch), and The Crime Empire guest star in this film. *The only reason why Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, and Gurgi are guest starring in this film is because Robin Hood and Alice's Adventures of The Three Musketeers was made before they would join Robin Hood's team. *The whole reason why Ash and the gang guest star in this film is because Pooh's Adventures of The Three Musketeers guest starred Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) without Ash and the gang. *This is the first Land Before Time crossover film to guest star the Dinosaur characters. *This film marks the first debut of Skip from The Land Before Time TV series episode Return to Hanging Rock and Mr. Thicknose. *This is the first time Bowser, Mistress Nine, Bowser Jr., and Azula guest star in a Littlefoot's Adventures film. *This film actually takes place after ''Pooh's Adventures of Epic Mickey'', which explains Littlefoot and his friends already facing Bowser, Mistress Nine, and Bowser Jr. from that movie. *''The Jungle Book 1 and 2, Pinocchio, The Lion King, The Emperor's New Groove, The Black Caldron, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Dinosaur, The Princess and the Frog and Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers were all made by Disney. *Like ''Pooh's Adventures of The Three Musketeers, this is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Land Before Time films, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, Pinoccho, Mickey's Christmas Carol, Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse, The Lion King films, The Emperor's New Groove, Kronk's New Groove, the Pokémon films, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, The Black Cauldron, the Madagascar films, the Scooby-Doo films, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Dinosaur, The Princess and the Frog, Rock-a-Doodle, and Batman: Mask of the Phantasm. *Mickey, Donald, Goofy, The Three Musketeers and Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster were both released directly on home video and DVD. *Yur17 originally planned to re-edit this film, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so Daniel Esposito will make this film instead. *Petrie, Skip, Flaps, Zazu, Kowalski, Ozzy, Itchy, and two of the Beagle Boys are all voiced by Jeff Bennett. *Spike, Guido, Strut, and the Troubadour are voiced by Rob Paulsen. *Buzzie, Negaduck, and Pete are voiced by Jim Cummings. Category:Spin-off films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Littlefoot's Adventures Series films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Land Before Time/Disney crossovers Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Films dedicated to Russi Taylor